Do you wanna get back together?
by jenny2016cbcp
Summary: this takes place after Carly leaves telling Sam that she kissed Freddie and that Freddie confessed to Carly that he still loves Sam. Freddie and Sam haven't talked about the phone conversation they had the day Carly left, but they're both thinking about it a lot.Will they get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I miss you!**

_Sam's POV_

"Sam you can't be serious." Melanie, my twin sister, said on the phone.

"Mel why would I lie to you?" I asked, just as those words came out my mouth I regretted it.

" Because you always do" she answered.

"okay ill take that, but i told you about the phone conversation so why would i lie?and before you say your answer. i want you to listen to this question. why-would Carly lie?" I asked. That's when she didn't say anything.

"okay you have a point there but what are you going to do?" She asked me. Melanie and I are talking about what Carly told me before she left.

**_Flashback_**

_"I love you guys" Carly said as she stepped into the elevator with Sam._

_"Sam I have to tell you something." Carly said stopping the elevator._

_" What is it?" Sam asked trying to avoid eye contact._

_"well, I kissed Freddie." Carly said quickly._

_"You What!" Sam exclaimed. _

_"Before you get mad let me explain. Freddie was putting the equipment away when I walked in. I knew this was probably the last time I'd see him, so I wanted to give him a special goodbye,so I kissed him. But he didn't kiss back. he pulled away and said, "sorry Carly but I'm still inlove with Sam. I'm trying to get her back." I was shocked and happy at the same time. He told me not to say anything but I had to." Carly said._

_"omg! Well here this is for you inside this box is something for you to remember me by. I love you! Take care." Sam said hugging her best friend._

_**end of FB** _

_"_Sam you there?" Mel asked.

"what? Oh yeah. I gotta go talk to you later Mel." I said. I hung up the phone and laid down, just then I heard my phone ring. I looked at it and saw it was Carly. I quickly answered it.

(phone Convo **Carly **Sam )

Hey Carly what's up?

**Nun much. i miss you like crazy. I mean I love that I'm with my dad,but I'm sad that I'm away from my best friend. Have you talked to Freddie yet?**

No not yet. I don't know how to. Plus I am to busy missing you and calming your brother down and trying to stop him from freaking out.

**Spencer will never change. I should go call him. You have to talk to Freddie. I love you.**

_Freddie's POV_**  
**

I can't believe it's been a week since Carly left,a week since I've talked to Sam, and a week since the phone conversation. I can't believe she hasn't talked to me about it. I want her back can't she see that already.

**_flashback_**

_"Hey where are you?" Sam asked Freddie over the phone._

_"at the mall with Gibby, he was getting a copy of his head made,but now his real head Got stuck in the machine" Freddie answered. _

_" hilarious" Sam said without any emotion. "But listen I need to talk to you about something important" she said _

_"What you wanna get back together?" Freddie whispered asked._

_"what! Wait do you?" Sam asked._

_"its just... Hey what's up?" Freddie said_

_**End of FB **_

Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I just say yes. I thought. I have to go get my girl back and I won't take no for an answer. I grabbed my car keys and went to SAMs house.i walked in SAMs house and went to her room I knocked on her door. **  
**

"Come in" she answered.

I walked in. She looked up And looked at me.

"Freddie." She said.

**Review and ill update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: are you serious right now? **

_normal POV. _

"Freddie?" Sam asked again. This time she got up and walked towards Freddie.

"Hey Sam." He answered shly. He had his hands in his pockets and his body against the wall.

"Hey, um what are you doing here?" Sam asked him inches away from his lips.

"Well, it's been a week since we've talked at all, and we have to talk. We are friends right?" He answer her moving passed her and towards her bed.

"Yea... Okay Fine we are, now sit and we can talk" Sam said closing the door and sitting on her bed.

"okay, look Sam we have to talk about what happened last week." Freddie said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh you mean when Carly kissed you hours after you asked me if I wanted to get back together with you and you never told me about it." Sam asked yelling. Freddie froze.

"how did you find out?" Freddie asked.

"oh good you're not trying to deny it. Do you really think my best friend would leave with out telling me?" Sam asked yelling again.

"look Sam I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didnt kiss her back." Freddie explained.

"I know you didn't carly told me you didnt kiss back and that you told her you are still inlove with me and trying to win me back." Sam said blushing. "But why didn't you tell me when I said "wait do you?" On the phone? Instead you changed the subject." Sam yelled at frieddie getting up.

"I was scared okay." Frieddie said getting up too and walking towards Sam.

"scared of what Freddie? Since when do you get scared?" Sam yelled.

"since the day we broke up! I regret breaking up Sam. All I wanted to do for the last Two months was kiss you and tell you I love you. But no I couldn't because we broke up! I was scared that if I said yes I would get rejected by the love of my life! When Carly kissed me all I was thinking was _why is it Carly kissing me and not her best friend. Why isn't the only one I want to kiss me the one I love not kissing me! _I love you Sam I want you back." Frieddie said as he went back to her Bed.

"Freddie I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to break up?" Sam asked going to her bed.

"Because I know you and I know that it's to hard to change your mind." Freddie said. They both laughed.

"Sam Puckett will you be my girlfriend again?" Freddie asked Sam taking her hand.

**Thanks so much for the** **reviews! It motivated me a lot. Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: I said no I'm sorry**

Sam POV 

"Sam Puckett will you be my girlfriend again?" Freddie asked taking my hand. I'm sorry did he just ask me to be with him again.

"Freddie are you serious?" I said him so shocked.

"I'm 100% serious" he responded.

"I'm sorry but no" I said. Did I litterly just say that? I Asked my self.

"omg thank you so... Wait did you say no?" He asked realizing I just rejected him.

I simply just nodded. "Wait why?" He asked me.

"because one of us will get hurt at the end and we've been broken up for two months we can't just pick up from where we left off." I said.

"Sam I know you and I know you're hiding something." He told me. I can't tell him the truth it will break him.

"Freddie I can't tell you I'm sorry" I said holding Back tears.

"Sam do you know who your talking to? You can tell me anything." He said.

"okay the truth is... I'm going to Los angels" I told him.

"Your What!" He yelled.

"calm down okay it's only for the summer. tori the girl who we sang with when we went for revange invited us to spend summer with them. I'm going it's in the icarly email account. She is convincing Carly. " i told Him.

"what email" Freddie asked.

"this one" I said wAlking to the computer.

_Dear iCarly trio, _

_we know you guys are on break for the summer, so we thought we'd invite you to spend the summer in Hollywood with dancing and having fun. We know Carly is in italy,but we are trying to convince her. Email us back if you're comming or you can show up and surprise us._

_with love, _

_tori and friends_

"Well I'm going to go to" Freddie said.

"okay" I said "but the answer is still no. I'm sorry but I want to make sure that we are serious about getting back together okay." I said

"okay fine lets make a deal." He said. "If during the summer I get you to fall for me again then at the last day of summer I ask you out again and you have to say yes" he said.

"and if I don't fall for you" I asked.

"then. I will give up and move on from you" he said

"you got a deal benson"I said holding out my hand.

"bring it on Puckett" he said we shook hands. He left to pack and so did I.

i really hope tori managed to convince Carly. I really want to see her I miss her like crazy.

**review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Isuprise**

_Carly's POV_

"Hey Carly" Someone said. I turned around and there I was face to face with my ex best friend Missy.

"What do you want Missy" I said with anger.

"I want to say I'm so sorry for everything."She said

"Well guess what I dont believe you. You tried to get rid of Sam. You know what just leave okay. It's for the best." I said as I passed by her and i bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said as I looked up. "Griffin?" I asked

"Hey Carly." he said.

"Hey Where are your pee wee babies?" I asked.

"Oh that I sold them after we broke up two years ago" he said

"Why?" I asked him shocked.

"Because I realized that you and Sam are right. I rather be with you then not be with you. So I came to italy to see if I can forget about you, but I can't. will you please give be a second chance." He asked.

"Yes" I said

"Awesome, well I gotta go back to my little sister" He said and left. As I was walking towards my dads station boat house I saw Tori running towards me.

"Tori what on the Sane heck earth are you doing here?" I asked her

"I came here to talk to you." she said.

"about what? i asked her.

"about the email." She said.

"look tori I'm sorry but I can't. Like I told you this summer I want it to be of my dad and I." I said.

"come on Carly please" she said.

"sorry but I can't" I said.

"well then I can't do anything to convince you then." She said "but before I go I have a surprise for you. " she added.

"What is it?" I asked but before she could reply. I was given a microphone and the song we sang last year together.

_Normal POV _

Carly started singing

**I know  
You see  
Somehow the world will change for me  
And be so wonderful **

tori came by her side and sang her part.  
**Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
**

it was Carly again  
**Live life  
Breathe air**

just as Carly was started singing again she saw Sam coming in singing with her standing across from her.  
**CARLY AND SAM:  
I know somehow we're gonna get there  
And feel so wonderful **

**TORI:  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment **

just then she saw jade come in and joining tori And standing next to Sam  
**TORI and JADE:  
You disappear **  
When it was sams and Carly's turn again they started singing and they saw Freddie and spencer joining in standing next to Sam  
**CARLY, SAM, FREDDIE, and SPENCER:  
It's all for real  
I'm tellin' you just how I feel **

then cat joined jade and tori in the singing and standing in between jade and Sam.  
**  
TORI, CAT, and JADE:  
You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction **

**CARLY:  
Wake up the members of my nation**

just as Carly finished singing she saw Robbie and beck standing next to jade and Cat startiNG to sing along with her.  
**CARLY, ROBBIE, and BECK:  
It's your time to be**

**TORI:  
Not a fantasy  
FREDDIE and SPENCER**

(**Not a fantasy)  
TORI:  
Just remember me  
FREDDIE and SPENCER:  
(Just remember me)  
TORI and CARLY:  
When it turns out right **

just then Andre and Trina joined Sam in singing and stood by beck.  
**ANDRE, TRINA, and SAM:  
(When it turns out right)**

**CARLY:  
'Cause there's no chance unless you take** one

gibby came and stood by spencer and sang with the iCarly gang.  
**CARLY, FREDDIE, GIBBY, and SPENCER:  
And the time see**

**TORI:  
Now if you live your imagination  
ANDRE:  
(Yeah, yeah)  
TORI, TRINA, and SAM:  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

**CARLY, ANDRE, and CAT:**

**See the brighter side of every situation**

**_TORI:  
In my victory  
JADE:  
(In my victory)  
TORI and CARLY:  
Just remember me  
TORI:  
When I make it shine  
CARLY:  
Leave it all to me  
ANDRE:  
(Leave it all to me)  
CARLY, ANDRE, and CAT:  
Leave it all to me_**

**_TORI:  
When I make it shine  
CARLY:  
Leave it all to me_**

**_JADE and SAM:  
When you're living your imagination  
CAT:  
Ohhh_**

**TORI: When I make it shine**

**CARLY, SAM, FREDDIE, GIBBY, and SPENCER:  
Leave it  
ANDRE, JADE, CAT, and TRINA:  
Make it  
CARLY, SAM, FREDDIE, GIBBY, and SPENCER:  
Leave it  
ANDRE, JADE, CAT, and TRINA:  
Make it  
CARLY, SAM, FREDDIE, GIBBY, and SPENCER:  
Leave it  
ANDRE, JADE, CAT, and TRINA:  
Make it  
CARLY, SAM, FREDDIE, GIBBY, and SPENCER:  
Leave it  
CAT: (all to me)**

**TORI:  
When I make it shine  
CARLY:  
Just leave it all to me**

_Carly pov_

once we finished sing I ran towards Sam and Freddie and hugged them.

"OMG what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"well SAM knows you better than anyone so when I told her I was coming down here to try to make you change your mind she said that it will never work so we came up with this plan together. Your dad flew us all in,but were only here for the weekend." Tori said.

"oh my gosh! You're the best thanks" I said hugging her.

"Sam I missed you so much" I said hugging my best friend again.

"hey freddie" I said hugging him.

"Spencer" I yelled and hugged him so tight.

"wow guys well let's go to the boat and then we can see where it goes" I said. Then, I noticed a guy who was next to tori.

"who's he?" I asked.

"oh carly this is my ex boyfriend and current boyfriend again Danny." Tori said

we all went back to my boat.

**review**


End file.
